


Try, try again

by aegiwrites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, the other members are in it too but they don’t really play a huge role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegiwrites/pseuds/aegiwrites
Summary: Five times Jaemin tries to confess and the time he realizes he doesn’t need to.





	Try, try again

**Author's Note:**

> haha haha i feel like this is Bad

1 

The first time Jaemin hit on Jisung it didn’t go well. They were in the van, heading home from practice. Everyone was chatting exhaustedly, which gave a perfect shroud of privacy for Jaemin. Sneakily, he put his arm around Jisung’s shoulders. When Jisung leaned into the touch, resting his head on Jaemin’s shoulder, the older boy almost squealed in delight. A few minutes later, when Jaemin built up the courage, he placed a soft kiss on the younger boys forehead. He immediately froze after. He waited for the younger to react— whether in disgust or pleasure but got nothing. Seconds later, when he built up the courage to look at Jisung’s face, he found him to be asleep.

Jaemin laughed at himself a little. He wasn’t sure what he had expected. The boy was notorious for sleeping, Jaemin could already feel Jisung’s body starting to vibrate with avalanche-causing snores. He sighed, leaning his head on Jisung’s rubbing the youngest’s shoulders. This would be enough for now, Jaemin decided. This was okay for today, next time he would be more definitive.

 

2

That time didn’t really work either. The boys had been in a circle, playing truth in dare. Lucas, Ten, Chenle, Jisung, Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun were sitting cross-legged, knees touching with a mountain of snacks in the middle. Jaemin had snagged the seat next Jisung immediately, and had been stuffing him with sour candy the whole time. Jaemin loved how Jisung’s lips looked when he ate sour candy, and melted at the thought of how they might taste.

Then as they were going around the circle, Ten asked the golden question.

“If you had to kiss anyone in the circle for 10 seconds who would it be?” He’d purred mischievously as the youngest giggled into their soda cans.

Jisung had shrugged the question off, “I haven’t had my first kiss yet, so I guess it kinda doesn’t matter. As long as it’s not you, Ten. I feel like you’re a bit much for me.”

The whole group had laughed at his answer, Ten rolling his eyes and then it was Jaemin’s turn.

Jaemin smiled, glad for the opportunity, “Of course it would have to be my little, Jisung. We all know he’s my favorite.”

“You just want to be my first kiss,” Jisung mocked, a smile on his face. Jaemin couldn’t deny it, and the group broke into giggles, once more.

Lucas then broke into a funny story about how his first kiss got him a detention, but Jaemin couldn’t help but feel confused. He wasn’t sure if Jisung had just turned him down, or not taken him seriously. He resolved to be more specific next time.

 

3

The next time was better, but still useless. The boys were on the couch, watching a movie, when a makeout scene that seemed like a must-have in all the new action movies started. It had been awkward for a few seconds. Jaemin trying not blush as Jisung’s closeness under the blanket became more apparent, before Renjun threw a piece of popcorn at the screen, yelling.

“Get a room, whores. I’m tryna watch a city get bombed, here,” the short boy yelled arrogantly, and the others laughed.

“Yeah but that’s a mood,” Donghyuck said, mouthing some licorice, “I want someone to makeout with.”

Chenle nodded in agreement, “Don’t we all.”

Jaemin stares at Jisung, or his lips really, waiting for his reaction. When he heard none, he looked up, and found Jisung staring back at him. Jisung didn’t look scared, or annoyed, but intrigued. His head was slightly cocked to the side, like a puppy-dog. Jaemin turned to the other boys, a smile on his face.

“Yeah, I could go for a make out buddy,” he said before turning to the youngest boy and winking, “right, Jisung.”

Jisung smiled, shaking his head, “You’re insane, hyung. A real joker.”

Jaemin sighed, sure, jokes. Nothing more, nothing less, not to jisung anyway. The younger cuddled up to Jaemin as the makeout scene was interrupted by the characters being blown to the other side of the room.

4

The next time Jaemin tried to confess to Jisung he wasn’t that clear-headed. It was a late night for the boys, as per usual. They were getting ready for bed. At this age, most of the boys had deemed themselves ‘too cool for real pajamas’ and usually just stuck to a pair of shorts and a shirt, in the winter. However, it was only fall, and all of them were sweaty and hot. The boys were quickly tugging off their clothes. Years of sharing one room had stripped them of their modesty. However it hadn’t taken the straying eyes away.

The boys often talked about each other’s bodies, it wasn’t weird anymore. Often it was a competition, who had bigger muscles, wider shoulders, longer hands. Jisung had never really participated, and the boys had never asked him. He was the baby, the tiny boy who they loved to much to really pick on.

However, out of the blue, he was big now, and it was killing Jaemin. The younger boy still had a fairly slim frame, but now it was hardened. He had muscles, now, just starting to form, a pay off of days and nights of dancing. He was lean, not too much muscle, and Jaemin couldn’t take his eyes away, especially when he was joking with Chenle, showing off his height and strength.

“Hey, hyung,” Jisung said, getting Renjun’s attention as the older boy threw on shorts, “I bet I could murder you in an arm wrestle right now.”

“You and everyone else in this dorm, Jisung. I’m tired,” the older boy deadpanned before flopping into his bed.

The others laughed, poking fun at Jisung. Over-exaggerating his features to puff the boy up.Jisung laughed with them, throwing a light t-shirt over his head. It got stuck, halfway through, and Jisung bumped into Jaemin. The older, who had been midway dressed, dropped his clothes and tugged the shirt over the younger’s head. Jisung looked adorable, to Jaemin, all wide eyes and ruffled hair.

The other boys had continued fluffing about but Jisung stayed closed to Jaemin, and cleared his throat.

“What do you think, hyung? I’ve been getting pretty strong recently,” Jisung asked Jaemin, his words impossibly weight for a tired conversation.

“Jisung-ah, I like it a lot,” the older whispered, his hand running down the younger’s back, settling on his hip.

The younger blushed, but was soon torn away by Chenle begging his attention. The conversation continued, the boys got dressed and headed off to bed. Jaemin was distraught. It had been a little over a month since he first tried to confess, and it wasn’t working at all. Jisung was either completely clueless, or avoiding Jaemin’s advances but, due to the younger’s personality, Jaemin didn’t know which one it was.

 

5

The fifth time came two weeks later, the boys had a late start for practice, and got to sleep in. Jaemin woke up early anyway, and made heart-shaped pancakes. If Jisung denied this, he decided he’d stop. Jisung was his friend before anything else, and he loved the boy too much to cause him any harm.

“You made breakfast?” Renjun asked incredulously, and Jaemin whipped around. He smiled at Renjun, but cursed himself. He didn’t realize others might come out before Jisung.

“Yeah, want some? They’re hearts,” Jaemin said, putting three on a plate before sliding them over to the tired boy.

Renjun grabbed syrup and waddled back to the table, “How very Jaemin if you.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes, and went back to the pancakes. It looked like he was going to have to feed more than planned. The two boys talked as others started to gather at the scent of the food. Unfortunately, Jisung was the last. He came, drearily, ruffling his hair.

“Hyung, you made breakfast,” he said, a smile on his face.

Jaemin nodded before sliding a plate to Jisung, “Yeah, eat up.”

“Thank you,” the youngest said cheerily, and it pained Jaemin at how cute he was, then the boy poked the pancakes, his smile widening, “They’re heart-shaped! Cute!”

Jaemin sighed, so close, yet so far.

 

6

Jaemin gave up for a while. He still flirted with the younger, but maybe only a bit more than he flirted with the other members. He and Jisung were best friends, and that was enough for now. Then one day, one sweet, god blessed day, it happened.

The two boys were in the van, it was a rather long ride. Jaemin was leaning on Jisung, waiting for sleep to carry him away. Suddenly he felt Jisung slip his hand into the older’s. It was unusual for Jisung to start skinship. He tolerated it, if he was in a good mood, and some sleepy nights, when things felt particularly difficult, he might be seen hugging or cuddling, not that he would admit it. Point blank, Jisung wasn’t a fan of skinship. Jaemin understood, but now he was confused as to why Jisung would now hold his hand. Then he heard him, Jisung’s soft voice, whispering.

“I like you, hyung. I really do, but I don’t know what to do around you. Sorry, if that’s weird, but I can’t say it to you yet,” Jisung said, squeezing the older boys hand, “I’m too scared to just tell you straight out that I like you.”

The grin on Jaemin’s face grew bigger than the moon as he felt Jisung place a soft peck on his head. He squeezed Jisung’s hand back, “Me too, Jisung-ah.”

The younger boy startled, unaware the the object of his affection had been awake. He was stiff for awhile, panicking until he realized what Jaemin had said. Then he loosened, relaxed back into Jaemin.

The two stayed like that for the rest of the trip. Hand in hand, and slept in the same bed that wasn’t meant for both of them at all, but they were happy. They were together.

**Author's Note:**

> n e way i’m a whore for kudos n comments hope you enjoyed this


End file.
